And I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime
by December Sapphire
Summary: In Gin's last moments, Rangiku remembers the promise he made to her all those years ago. *one-shot* *Canon!verse*


**A/N:** Yay for more GinRan! I love these two and their background. So here's another sad story for you all. I've cut it down so much it's more like a looonnngggg poem. This was supposed to be for the Theme challenge "Loss" at The Hostile Takeover, but I missed the deadline. Still...couldn't help but post it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Enjoyyyy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

And I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime

 _"Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting,"_

\- J M Berrie _Peter Pan_

Watching you collapse, Gin, your blood coating the ground, I wondered what would happen.

Your face fell pale. Your skin cold like my Captain's Zanpakuto. Your icy blue eyes faded like snow on the ground. I called your name, watching tears drop onto your soft skin. I was numb all over, Gin.

I held your left hand, squeezing it, making sure you were squeezing back. Your pulse felt so faint, I squeezed harder. I am sorry, Gin. But I was afraid. For the first time in a long time I trembled with fear.

My red locks washed over my shoulders, trying to reach out like my soul. But your eyes closed. Was my hair too long for your liking, Gin? My hair, you always told me you liked it short. You teased at my rats nests. And we, soldiers of the Gotei 13, never conversed and I forgot to cut it. I will cut it now, Gin.

Smoke clouded. Dust. Swirling around us like a tornado, creating a wall of grey. Clashing of metal banged, screams of a few civilians. Aizen's wretched voice echoed, stinging my brain internally.

I wish he never existed, Gin.

What would our future be like if he never did? Would you have made your promise real? The one you made me all those years ago?

"I promise one day, Rangiku, I shall wed you. This, I will keep in my heart forever."

Your words would often haunt my dreams and mind. I was the reason I drank them away, knowing they would never come true.

We were children when you made the promise. I can still remember fireflies dancing like lovers.

You were wearing a white fox mask you stole from the festival and me in a red coloured kimono, assorted with white lilies. There I sat in your arms as a small lantern afloat in the water beside us.

We watched blissfully at the fireflies around us, almost kissing our skin like we were the lover.

Your soft hand brushed over the bruises tattooing my arms and you gave me a small silver ring, a symbol of your promise. You gave me comfort when we were together.

And when I was falling asleep, the glow of the lantern warm on my face and the summer heat radiating on my damaged skin, you whispered words of promise, words I held and kept close to my heart. I knew, after years passed, you remembered your promise. In the golden colour of the midnight summer light, you made your proposal. And I knew we would be forever. You were mine and I was yours.

"I promise one day, Rangiku, I shall wed you. This, I will keep in my heart forever."

The summertime wedding I wished to come true.

Even when I saw the blood still pool down your body like a slow stream, I knew you wouldn't make it. I leaned closer to, resting my forehead against yours, and smiling happily at the memories of us, forgetting about the nightmare we were in.

I heard your words, your weak, but soft words leaving me breathless in the moment. "I am sorry, Rangiku, I will not be able to keep the promise I made you. But you will always carry my heart. I love you."

I sobbed, letting more tears fall onto your red stained skin, closing my eyes and holding your face close to mine. I shook my head, mentally forgiving you, and saying softly, "You already made your promise happen. I already said, 'I do'. My heart will always belong to you. I love you."

In that moment, I moved my lips onto yours, the saltiness of the red liquid coating your lips making me hold you closer, and sealing the knot closed.

Our souls were one, and would always be until time ended.

Then you left, your breath fading away. Just like you.

And as always you never told me where you were going.


End file.
